


Officialisation

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Next-Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan aime - vraiment - beaucoup - Sybil. Mais Sybil est compliquée. Et son entourage proche n'est pas facile. Pourtant, lui est un grand garçon à présent, et elle, une grande fille. Ils ont remplacé ceux qui les ont formés. Leur vie, dorénavant, leur appartient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officialisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Ethan/Sybil - « Et si tu restais, cette fois ? »  
>  **Note** : Ethan m'appartient, il s'agit du garçon qui devient l'apprenti de Saga et de Kanon dans ["Une deuxième chance"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117). Sybil appartient à Little Bakemono, elle sera l'apprentie d'Angelo. Se déroule une dizaine d'années après ["Fragments"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625325). Ethan a aux alentours de vingt-deux ans, et Sybil entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans.

« Et si tu restais, cette fois ? » 

Des mots de Sybil ou du tas de vêtements dans lequel il pataugeait à l’aveuglette, Ethan ne sut pas ce qui manqua le plus de le faire s’étaler de tout son long au beau milieu de la petite chambre. 

« Hein ? » Fut in fine le plus intelligent qu’il trouva à articuler, alors que la silhouette de la Française, ombre parmi les ombres, se redressait sur le lit. 

« J’aimerais, rajouta-t-elle au bout d’un instant.

— Mais c’est toi qui ne veux pas… d’habitude.

— D’habitude, oui. » 

Le silence retomba entre eux, immobiles dans l’obscurité. S’ils tâchaient de se regarder, ils ne se voyaient pas, mais les hésitations d’Ethan étaient à ce point palpables que Sybil n’avait nul besoin de lire le visage de son petit ami. Se laissant aller contre les oreillers, elle murmura : 

« Laisse tomber.

— Non ! » 

Son exclamation résonna de manière si incongrue entre les murs en pierre du temple que le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux se mordit les lèvres. Bon sang, après tous les efforts auxquels ils consentaient tous les deux pour demeurer discrets, voilà qu’à tous les coups, il allait tout foutre en l’air parce qu’il n’avait pas été fichu de se faire comprendre ! 

« Non, finit-il par répéter, à voix basse cette fois. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. C’est juste que… Enfin… – il chuchotait tout à fait à présent – Et si ton maître revient, tout à l’heure ?

— Ce n’est plus mon maître, objecta Sybil. Et ici, c’est chez moi, maintenant.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il… Il habite encore ici, il y a ses affaires et il y a…

— Toi, c’est ça ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il ait très envie de me trouver dans ton lit. » 

Ethan s’était assis en tailleur sur le sol, au beau milieu de ses affaires contre lesquelles, pour l’heure, il n’avait pas envie de batailler. Sauf à allumer la lumière. A trois heures du matin. Histoire que tout le Domaine Sacré sût bien qu’il y avait du mouvement dans le quatrième temple ce qu’ _on_ ne manquerait pas de remarquer du dixième qui jouissait d’une vue imprenable – et implacable en l’occurrence – sur le Sanctuaire. 

« Et si c’était le cas ? »

L’Irlandais eut un frisson en imaginant la réponse. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait peur d’Angelo Salieri mais il le connaissait assez pour le savoir prompt à s’emporter _avant_ de discuter. Surtout s’agissant de Sybil. 

« Tu m’as redit pas plus tard que le mois dernier que c’était trop tôt, argua-t-il, sans espérer grand-chose néanmoins. Pourquoi changer d’avis maintenant ?

— Parce que ça fait deux ans. Et que ça, c’est toi qui me l’as dit. » 

Il s’était demandé ce jour-là si elle l’avait écouté, tant elle lui avait répondu à côté avant de changer de sujet. Il en avait alors conclu que peut-être, il était le seul dans cette relation à croire en cette dernière. Ou du moins à lui accorder quelque importance dont manifestement Sybil n’avait pas pris conscience. Ou dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment, c’était selon. 

Les bras qui soudain se refermèrent autour de lui le firent sursauter. Il ne l’avait pas entendu se lever et la Française persistait à se déplacer aussi silencieusement que les chats dont elle s’était entourée des années durant, au cours de sa formation. 

« Qu’il soit prêt ou pas à t’accepter, je m’en fiche. Moi je suis prête. » 

Le souffle de la jeune femme était chaud dans le creux de son cou et à son tour il l’étreignit. Surprise : le corps de Sybil était souple contre lui, détendu et, oui, apaisé. 

« C’est tout ce qui compte. »


End file.
